


The Perfect Costume

by joye93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joye93/pseuds/joye93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy and fun fanfic of Scisaac and many other ships. I wanted to write this because of Halloween being right around the corner. It's all fun and not meant to be taken seriously. I hope you enjoy it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Costume

It was a beautiful October in Beacon Hills, California. The sky was clear except for a few scattered clouds and the air was surprisingly nice and breezy. People everywhere were wearing their nice and warm fall colors and Scott McCall was no exception.  
“Dude, did you raid my closet or something?” Stiles, Scott’s best friend, asked right after Scott shut off the engine to his motorbike.  
Scott chuckled and took off his helmet revealing a warm smile that complemented his warm brown eyes. “What do you mean?”  
Stiles pointed to down to Scott’s outfit.  
Scott was wearing an orange and brown plaid shirt with a Strokes band t-shirt underneath. With skinny jeans and a pair of tan Vans to complete his outfit, it was hard to believe that Scott had not picked it out of Stilinski’s closet.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Scott said shrugging away the accusation.  
He started to make his way toward the school’s main doors hoping Stile’s would give up on the argument, but he should have known better.  
“All I am saying, man, is that not everyone can rock plaid as good as I can. It’s just a talent, you know?”  
Scott rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.  
The two boys made their way through the hallway and to their lockers where Scott’s boyfriend, Isaac Lahey, was waiting for them. Scott smiled and gave Isaac a gentle kiss.  
“Good morning”, Scott said.  
“Good morning”, Isaac replied.  
Isaac looked down at Scott’s outfit and gave a questioning look and turned to Stiles, “Is today twin day or something?”  
Stiles gestured to Scott. “See!” He exclaimed.  
Scott just laughed. “My mom gave me the shirt, okay? She said I needed to wear warmer clothes. She also added that just because I am a werewolf that doesn’t mean that I don’t have to dress warm.”  
Stiles gave an understand nod. When it came to Mama McCall, he generally did not question.  
Isaac kissed Scott’s cheek and whispered, “Well, you still look cute and irresistible.”  
Scott blushed.  
“Oh, get a room.” Stiles teased. “Ever since you two and my dad and Scott’s mom have been going out, it’s like I can’t escape the romance no matter where I go.”  
Isaac turned to him. “Cora still won’t go out with you?”  
Stiles frowned, “No.”  
Scott patted his back. “I’m sorry, dude, I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe you can find another date for Friday.”  
“I hope so.”

* * *

“Hey, you two, I’m sorry, but I have to run to work. Dinner is on the stove and you both better do your homework before any TV or Video Games, your hear me?” Said Melissa McCall with one foot out of the door.  
“Yes ma’am”, Scott and Isaac both said in unison.  
“Good. I love you, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
With that Mama McCall shut the door, leaving the two boys alone in the house, but they were used to it. Melissa worked all the time and when she was not working she was with Stile’s dad, she was a very busy woman. But she was still an amazing mother. She managed to always have a hot meal ready for Scott and Isaac, and she is always there for them if they needed her.  
Since Scott’s dad was still in town, Scott was glad that their time was filled so that they did not have to worry about him coming around trying to destroy their lives again.  
Scott and Isaac headed towards the kitchen leaving their book bags by the front door.  
“What’s for dinner tonight?” Scott asked as he pulled down the plates and cups.  
“Looks like spaghetti,” replied Isaac. He walked over to Scott, who was setting the table, and wrapped his hands around his waist. “Maybe we could ‘accidentally’ share a noddle.” Isaac mused.  
Scott chuckled trying to hide the fact that Isaac made him, blush yet again. Although he and Isaac had already been together for a few months, Scott could not help but blush every time Isaac flirted with him. Even when they made love, Scott still hides his face time to time because his cheeks get so red. It was not because he was embarrassed or ashamed, it was because he still cannot get over the fact that someone as amazing, humble, and not to mention, sexy, as Isaac really liked him.  
Scott turned around so that he could face Isaac, careful not to move Isaac’s hands to much because he loved it when Isaac held him. Scott looked into Isaac’s deep blue eyes right before he kissed him. Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac’s neck pulling him closer, making their lips press harder, but not too hard. After a few seconds, Scott pulled away, to look at Isaac, but only briefly.  
“What?” Isaac asked, a look of confusion on his face.  
Scott gently brushed the back of Isaac’s head playfully minding his soft curls. “You are so incredible.”  
Isaac smiled and gazed into his eyes, “Only because you make me that way.”  
The two began to kiss again this time quicker and more passionate.  
“Do you want to go the couch?” Isaac gasped as Scott kissed his neck, nibbling a bit because he knew Isaac liked that.  
Scott did not even respond. He just pushed Isaac up against the door frame leading out of the kitchen, already starting to fumble with the top of Isaac’s jeans. Before Isaac could even begin to assist him, Scott's phone began to ring.  
"Don't answer it," Isaac pleaded looking at him longingly.  
"Just let me make sure it's not important." Scott looked down at his phone to check the name, it read Derek. Scott looked up at Isaac sympatheticly.  
 Isaac sighed and walked back to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. 

Scott clicked the answer button on his phone. "Hey."

"Scott, are you busy?"

Scott glanced at Isaac who was looking very disappointed. 

"A little, why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Then there was a click. Scott looked down at his phone very confused, but he did not think anything about it, his mind was occupied by other thoughts. 

He walked over to Isaac, leaned over and gently licked his neck. "I'm sorry about that, baby." 

"It's okay," Isaac smiled," is everything alright?"

"Yeah," said Scott sitting across the table. "It was actually kind of weird, he just hung up suddenly."

Isaac gave him a bewildered look then shrugged, "Whatever. I'm hungry and then I have a history test to study for."

Scott smiled getting up to go get the spaghetti off of the stove, "I love it when you study." 

Isaac chuckled. "Hey what are you going to wear Friday? You still haven't told me."

Scott walked back to the table, placing the spaghetti in the middle along with some bread sticks that were warming in the oven. He had a smug look on his face, but still did not tell Isaac what he wanted to hear. 

Isaac sighed and gave up yet again. He grabbed some food and began to dig in. Even though they lived together it still bugged him that Scott could hide such a simple thing as to what he was going to be for Halloween. 

* * *

 It was two days from Friday, and Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott were sitting at the lunch table discussing their plans for that night. 

"So Cora still hasn't said yes?" Lydia asked Stiles.

"No, but I thinking I should probably just give up. If she's not going to say yes now she probably won't say yes later." Stiles absentmindedly played with his food. The others felt bad for him, but did not have any solutions. 

"Well does everyone already have costumes for Friday at least?" Allison asked obviously trying to change the subject. 

Lydia nodded. "It was a little difficult since someone changed their mind about being the Justice League at the last minute." She glared at Scott. 

He laughed nervously turning his gaze away. 

"I still have to go get the shoes for mine." Allison said.

"Yeah, I have a few things to get." Stiles added. 

The table looked at Scott. "What?" He said.

"What are you going to be?" They all asked.

"What was so important that you had to leave us for?" Lydia demanded.

"You'll find out Friday," Scott smiled.

The others groaned and turned away. 

"Well," Lydia chimed," I have to go meet Aiden. I'll see you later."

"I'll leave with you," said Allison.  

The two girls got up and left the table, walking off into the hallway. 

"So, the weirdest thing happen the other day." Scott finally said after a moment of silence.

"Like what?"

"Derek called me."

"How is that weird?" 

"After I asked him if anything was wrong, he said no and hung up really fast."

Stiles did one of his weird gestures, and exclaimed, "You think it has anything to do with Cora?"

Scott laughed. "I thought you gave up on her."

Stiles leaned back trying to play off the fact that he wanted to know really badly. "I know. I am." 

"Okay, dude. Good luck with that."

"He I can find a date by Friday. Anyways, if I don't it's not like I'll be the only one there without a date."

Scott thought about it for a minute then said, "Now that you mention it, I don't think Allison has a date, but it would be a little weird if you went with her."

Stiles shook his head, "Yeah, it would be totally weird. Way too weird." 

"What about that girl in our English class?"

"Which one?"

"The one who always smiles at you?"

Stiles looked confused, "The teacher?"

"No," Scott sighed, "the one who sits like two rows over from you."

"Oh her, yeah she's cool, but I think her girlfriend might mind it if I ask her out."

"Well, I'm sorry, dude. I don't know what else to say." 

"It's okay, I'm still secretly hoping Cora will come around."

Scott patted his back. "Me too, man."

* * *

It was Friday, and Scott still had not told Isaac what his costume was. He was also slightly proud of himself that he had kept it secret for so long. He was sure Isaac would love his costume and wanted to make sure he revealed it at the last moment. 

Since there was no practice tonight due to the fact that it was Halloween (that had taken a lot of begging), Scott was able to get home before Isaac. He went straight for his room and began to get ready for the party for tonight. 

An hour later, there was knock on his door. 

"Who is it?" Scott asked ready to jump into the closet. 

"It's your mom."

"Oh, sorry, come in." 

Melissa McCall walked into Scott's room with a smug look on her face, "Trying to hide from Isaac until the last minute?"

"Yeah"

"Well I just wanted to talk to you again before I left, I already talked to Isaac."

"Okay, what's up?" Scott said as his mom sat on the bed across from him. 

"So at tonight's party all of you better be safe, I don't want any news of police phone calls, especially since I'm dating the Sheriff. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh!" She added before walking out of the room. "As always, my room is off-limits."

"Yes ma'am."

"I love you."

"I love you, mom." Scott chuckled.

She smiled then left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Scott glanced at his phone, he only had an hour left before he had to go downstairs and get everything ready for tonight. 

He turned back to the mirror, "Well, I better get back to work."

* * *

The first one to arrive was of course Stiles. He was wearing a Batman costume equipped with a gadget belt and cape. 

"Your costume came out great, Stiles." Scott enthused as he left the boy in the house.

"Thanks, and the house looks great. I like the fog." Stiles looked around some more and commented where he needed. 

Scott showed him to the punch and pizza in the kitchen. 

"Do you know when everyone else is getting here?" Stiles asked. 

"Well, Allison just texted me that her, Lydia, and Aiden are on their way, and I am guessing that also means that Danny and Ethan are on their way too." 

"Cool, what's Isaac doing?" 

Scott glanced up the stairs, "I don't know, he hasn't come down yet."

"By the way your outfit came out great."

"Thanks, I just hope he likes it."

"Dude, really? Have you seen the way you two look at each other? I'm sure you're fine."

Scott chuckled. "Well, I'm going to go check on him. You mind opening the door, when people come?"

"Sure, no problem."

With that Scott went up to the guest room that was now Isaac's. 

"Come on in", Isaac said to the knocking door. Scott walked into see Isaac with his back turned to the door adjusting his costume in the mirror. 

"You look amazing", Scott said in awe of Isaac's top gun costume.

Isaac slid on his aviators, turned around, and smiled, his face lighting up at the sight of Scott. 

"Wow," was all Isaac could say as he walked over to his boyfriend. He put his hand on Scott's chest, noticing the embroidered buttons and short tassels on the shoulders. He looked up at Scott, "Prince charming, really?"

Scott chuckled and kissed Isaac, "I thought it would be a cute and romantic joke."

"Or a very cheesy joke," Isaac responded obviously very amused, and from what Scott could feel, also very aroused. Isaac kissed Scott again, making sure to add a bit a tongue this time. "You look adorable and very sexy."

Scott smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss, but Isaac had something else in mind. He pulled in Scott kissing him a bit harder than before. Isaac put his hands on Scott's waist making their hips align. Scott leaned against Isaac pushing him to the bed. Isaac collapse and Scott on top of him. The two boys kissing began to intensify, their hearts started to beat faster. Scott reached down and started to caress Isaac's already very hard member. 

"Don't you think we should be going downstairs soon?" Isaac asked already hating the thought of leaving this moment. 

"We can stay a hit longer, Stiles can handle it." Respond Scott barely pulling away from Isaac's neck. 

Isaac did not argue. He started to unbutton Scott's shirt, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.   

"Fuck!" Isaac grunted slamming his hand on the mattress. "What is it?" He shouted while trying to ignore the fact that Scott was still playing at his neck. 

"I kind of need some help down here, guys," Stiles said nervously on the other side of the door.

"Can't it wait?" Scott asked finally moving away from Isaac even though Isaac's eyes begged him not to. 

"Not really," answered Stiles not even trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

Isaac and Scott sighed in unison, and got up, walking towards the door. 

"Wheh, it smells like sex in there," Stiles said waving his hand in front of his face. 

"Well the smell would have been a lot thicker if you had not of shown up," Isaac responded. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to Scott, "Derek is downstairs."

"And?" 

"He's super pissed." Stiles moved out of the way to show the front door downstairs and a very angry Alpha wolf standing in front of it. 

"Do you know why?" Scott asked already making his way downstairs. 

"Nope, he just showed up and started barking at people." 

Scott paused and turned to him.

Stiles put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, poor choice of words."

The three made there way to Derek. It was still early so there was still no one here, Scott was kind of happy about that.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

Derek opened his mouth to talk but stopped when he considered hi audience. He grabbed Scott's arm and led him outside. 

Once they were out of earshot of Stiles and Isaac, especially Isaac, Derek began to talk. "I don't like Stiles talking to my sister."

Scott looked very confused for a moment, then he switched to be offended. "What? Why?"

Derek's face turned even more sour. "Because he just doesn't need to talk to her! She's my little sister."

Scott waited a minute before speaking. He looked Derek's face, "It's more than that isn't it?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Derek responded too quickly. 

Scott placed his hand carefully on the Derek's shoulder. Derek looked as if he wanted to hurl Scott across the room, but Scott did not move his arm. "Derek, do you like Stiles?"

"No, and don't ask me stupid shit like that again!" With that Derek stormed off to his car. 

Scott sighed and walked back inside. 

"What did he want?" Stiles asked eagerly.

Scott looked at him and then Isaac and then back at Stiles, "I found out why Cora wouldn't come with you to the party." 

"Why?" Stiles said, a bit taken aback by the comment.   
Scott pointed his head towards Derek's car, which just peeled out of the driveway. 

Stiles threw his hands up in the air and grabbed a chunk of his hair, tugging it slightly in frustration, "That explains so much." 

Isaac chuckled and walked over to the pizza. Scott followed him, patting Stiles on the back on the way out. "Sorry, man." 

  


* * *

Almost a whole hour passed before everyone finally showed up, and the party became alive. All of Scott's friends were here, and the whole Lacrosse team, and also some other people from there high school, including some he pretty sure were not from his high school. Everyone looked great too. Allison had dressed up as Katniss from The Hunger Games. Danny and Ethan were dressed up as Danny and Sandy from Grease. Lydia and Aiden dressed up as John Kennedy and Jackie O, but unfortunately Lydia had to keep reminding people that. Even Erica and Boyd decided to dress up, as much as they scoffed at everyone during their planning; they had on what looked like a last minute caveman and cave woman costumes. The guys at the part particularly enjoyed Erica's costume. Then there were of course the typical ghost and vampire costumes and of course lingerie for the girls. Scott was sure he saw about  three people pour boos into the punch bowl and he was sure someone had a keg out in there car out front, but he was already prepared for this. The only thing Scott would not allow in the house were drugs, but other than that he was okay as long as it did not get out of hand.

"Are we going to stand by the door all night, or are we going to dance?" Isaac asked Scott, nearly having to scream to talk over the loud music.

Scott turned to him, "Where are we going to dance?" He motioned to the overcrowded house.

Isaac just gave him an amused look, and reached for Scott's hand. Scott went along and held Isaac's hand and followed him to a less crowded area in the house that he assumed was the dance floor. Isaac turned Scott so that Scott's back was leaning against him. Scott held Isaac's hand against his hips, and they began to grind with the music. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but in reality was only several minutes. Isaac then turned Scott around to face him, and continued to grind on each other. They stayed there for awhile longer, until Scott broke away and signaled that he needed a drink. Isaac nodded and they made there way to the kitchen. 

"Are you having fun?" Scott asked once they were able to hear each other.

Isaac leaned in and passionately kissed Scott, "Of course I am, you're here." 

Scott blushed, and this made Isaac chuckle. .

"I still can't believe Boyd and E-" Scott began to say before he was cut off by Isaac's hand hitting his chest. He looked up at Isaac who's gaze was locked on something else. Scott turned to see what Isaac was looking, and when he found out, he too could not help but stare. "Have you ever seen her before?"

Isaac shook his head, still not able to take his eyes away from the scene happening no more than ten feet away from them. On the other side of the kitchen, Stile was in the corner what look like an intense conversation with a girl in a beautiful, blue ball gown. There was a masquerade mask hiding her face, making it difficult for anyone to know who she was, but Stiles did not seem to care.

The two boys stared a bit longer before turning to each other. 

"Think he ended up getting a date?" Isaac asked.

Scott shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know he didn't say anything." 

The two left it alone for the rest of the evening, agreeing that they would talk about it later with Stiles himself. 

After midnight, the party began to die down and people began to leave. By 3 a.m. the only ones left was the usual gang. They all sat in the living room with a drink in hand laughing and having a good time. 

It was a nice way to end the night. At 6 a.m. everyone agreed to walk to the close by donut shop to go get some before they all went home to sleep. 

"Has anyone seen Stiles?" Scott asked as they walked out of the door. 

"Yeah, he and that girl went up to your room about two hours ago." Answered Allison. 

Scott thought about going up to his room to go and check on him, but his werewolf hearing told him he had better not. 

After a late-night snack/early breakfast, everyone went home. When Scott and Isaac arrived back at the house, Stiles was just saying by to the Cinderella girl, who unfortunately for Scott and Isaac was still wearing her mask. Once the girl was gone, Scott asked Stiles who she was. Stiles beamed, "Cora. She said Derek let her come to the party."

"Did she say why?"

Stiles shook his head, "But I don't really care. I'm just happy she ended up coming." 

"Did you at least clean my bed?" Scott whispered as they walked inside the house. 

Stiles blushed. "I avoided it altogether and we did it on your floor."

"Okay, thats not too ba-"

"And your desk."

"My desk? Rea-"

"And your desk chair but that's it."

Scott rolled his eyes, too tired to give much of an argument. He just patted Stiles on the back, and said, "She just better have been worth it."

"Dude, she was so worth it!" Stiles beamed again.

Scott laughed and began to held upstairs. He could already hear Isaac in bed, he was so ready to cuddle up to him and fall asleep. 

"Is okay if I sleep here?" Stiles asked.

"Dude, do you even have to ask?" Scott responded without turning around.

He could hear Stiles walk over and collapse on the living room couch. 

"What took you so long?" Isaac smiled as Scott walked into Isaac's room. Scott barely had enough energy to strip down to his boxers, but he managed to do it before he laid down in Isaac's bed. 

"I'm tired," as he wrapped Isaac's arm around him, and began to fall asleep, but not without asking, "Did you like my costume?"

Isaac kissed the curve in Scott's shoulder, and said, "Of course, I did baby. It was perfect costume, because you will always be my prince charming."

Scott blushed yes again. And with that, the two boys smiled and fell into a beautiful sleep. 

 

  


 


End file.
